The present invention relates generally to the art of posters and more particularly to a talking poster that projects a recorded sound using a device attached to the poster.
Poster sales are primarily dependent upon the novelty and attraction of individual posters. Posters must not only contain subject matter that is appealing, but must also be of high quality to be attractive to consumers.
The present invention is designed to provide a poster with a prerecorded message that may be played back on command. The invention uniquely provides the poster with the sound equipment without interfering with the artwork on the poster. The present invention allows the sound hardware to be placed anywhere on the surface of the poster artwork. It also allows conventional posters to be adapted for sound, which was previously considered impossible.
Other principal features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.